hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Leg Eater
Leg Eater is a hermit Merchant in Hollow Knight. He sells and repairs Fragile Charms for Geo. Lore Leg Eater is blind but has a powerful sense of smell.Wanderer's Journal, p. 53 He is a reserved bug who reacts with anger at any threat he may perceive.Leg Eater: "Don't try to steal my secrets! I'll steal them right back. If you're cruel to me... you'll be sorry." He is fixated on earning Geo, believing that if he has enough of it, it will make him become a king.Leg Eater Dream Nail dialogue: "I'll make more... and they'll give me more Geo. If someone comes by, they have to give me their Geo. If you have enough Geo, you become a king. When I get enough Geo, I'll become a king..." In-game events Leg Eater is found in a devastated camp in the Fungal Wastes, near the entrance to the Forgotten Crossroads. Upon first meeting, he offers to show the Knight "something nice" for . After being paid, Leg Eater opens his charm shop and sells Fragile Charms that break upon death. He provides a repair service for broken Charms in exchange for a fee. If the Knight wears the Defender's Crest, he will appreciate the smell and sell and repair his charms at a 20% discount.Leg Eater: "You're sweet... to share such a tasty smell with me. Do you want a gift in return? Cheaper... Yes. My beautiful gifts... I'll give them to you. Cheaper." thumb|Leg Eater's claws in Divine's tent, after being eaten Leg Eater will notice if the Knight wears one or two Unbreakable Charms bought from Divine of the Grimm Troupe. Leg Eater: "My charm! What did you do to it?! The smell... different. Strange, but nice. Very nice!" Enamoured by her pheromones, he will seek her after the Knight presents to him the full set of Unbreakable Charms. Leg Eater: "Those charms... that smell! So so much! I want to... Yesss! I know where you are now. Above me. Much above me, but I know where to go. I will come! Don't try to hide from me!" After this, he disappears from his camp and his claws can be found resting in Divine's room. The Grimm Troupe member will comment that she liked this final "gift" from the Knight, suggesting Leg Eater's gruesome fate. Divine: "One final gift! Ahhhhhhhh! I liked it very much. Very, very good. So good!" If one fragile charm has been reinforced |Title3_Dialogue1= My charm! What did you do to it?! The smell... different. Strange, but nice. Very nice! That smell... talks to me. Someone, somewhere... very nice. |Title3_Event2= If all fragile charms have been reinforced |Title3_Dialogue2= Eaurgh... Eaaauuurrgggh!! Eaauurggh! Those charms... that smell! So so much! I want to... Yesss! I know where you are now. Above me. Much above me, but I know where to go. I will come! Don't try to hide from me!}} Location Leg Eater is located in the northern region of the Fungal Wastes. He can be easily found by the bodies of deceased bugs that appear outside his camp. 01.png}} 01.png!Leg Eater's shop and bench}} Trivia * The "campfire" beside Leg Eater is made out of a glass-like material and looks similar to a broken Fragile Charm. * It is possible that Leg Eater and Divine are the same species as their upper half of bodies are almost identical. ru:Пожиратель ног